


Vs Time

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quidditch, BAMF Hermione Granger, Commentator Lee Jordan, Completely separate from canon, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Germany, Grumpy Harry, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Humor, Insecurity, James Potter is very biased, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Characters, Quidditch, Quidditch League, Rivalry, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Shy Viktor Krum, Shyness, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Social Media, The Marauders are pundits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter is a wonder Seeker (in both senses of the word) who shakes up the world of Quidditch when he makes a transfer from the team he just won the League in to Munich, Germany, for a new challenge. Viktor Krum is a veteran Seeker known as the best in the world, whom Harry must compete with to be on the first team. It's a feat nobody believes the twenty four year old will achieve, especially as the reputable Krum is still fighting fit and just as determined to be the team's leading man until he retires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be an interesting idea to pursue. Yes I am German, yes I am a huge football fan, yes I support Bayern Munich. 
> 
> I've aged up Krum in this for story purposes and this has no relation whatsoever to the canon plot.
> 
> Enjoy...?

_WONDER SEEKER POTTER MAKES A MOVE TO GERMANY TO JOIN THE MUNICH MADDOGS:_

 

_The shock that travelled through the Quidditch world following Harry Potter’s announced departure from the Wimbourne Wasps intensified as the young seeker declared his newest destination was Germany, rather than another team within the British league._

 

_The British talent renowned for his broom control, high-speed flight and excellent technique released a statement through his agent, James Potter, who claimed the Seeker who carried the Wasps to their first league title in ten years wanted a change of scenery. Many people who thought Potter would remain as the team’s centre point for the next few years, particularly to maintain their title defence, were proven wrong as talks went down with Karl Schneider, the manager of the Maddogs to ensure a transfer. The transfer was finalised yesterday morning._

 

_Potter’s move to Germany inspired much controversy as well as interest. Fans of the long-declining Wasps who were delighted by the sudden rejuvenation of the team claimed they would send Potter a curse by mail for his ‘betrayal’. Potter’s teammates, including Irish Chaser Seamus Finnigan, claimed that the team “were bloody surprised and disappointed by his decision”. A new question also rose from the transfer- what will happen to Viktor Krum?_

 

_The famous Bulgarian Seeker, now thirty four, is known as the best Seeker of all time. However, what will Potter’s arrival in Munich do to his position on the team? No doubt there will be much competition for the starting spot in the team’s matches. Gwenog Jones, the former captain and Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies, stated that ‘Potter has a high chance of making it onto the first team, Krum isn’t as young as he was and Potter has just won a league title. He’s a prodigy and a popular one.” Draco Malfoy, the Seeker of the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, however, stated that “Potter has no chance of making it onto the first team in place of the best Seeker in the world. He was deluded to make the move.”_

 

_No doubt there will be keen eyes on Harry Potter’s transition in Germany, and the inevitable rivalry between Krum and Potter. Fortunately, Potter will have a fellow English face to turn to should he have teething problems within the team- Ron Weasley, Keeper, stated that “he would gladly welcome Harry to the team and would do his best to make him comfortable.”_

 

_Written by Angelina Johnson, Daily Prophet Correspondent._


	2. Chapter 2

"You are scowling again, Viktor."   
  
Viktor Krum glanced up from the newspaper that had been sent to him that morning, startled. Fleur Delacour was in his living room, in a dressing gown, her usually immaculate hair pinned up into a knot and her bright blue eyes somewhat bloodshot as she had just woken up. She still looked beautiful.   
  
"Yes, vell," Viktor muttered to himself. "One is bound to scowl when their vorth is being questioned every day."   
  
Fleur looked puzzled for a moment, until Viktor held up the newspaper for her to see. And then she shook her head, looking disapproving.   
  
"You set too much store by the press, I say it all the time," Fleur chided him, entering his kitchen whilst yawning. Around her friend she felt little need to be the epitome of grace. "'Oo cares about what some strangers think of you? You are ten times more than they are, I say time and time again..."   
  
Viktor buried his face closer to the paper to hide the blush that had risen in his cheeks at the praise, but when he spoke it was in the same gruff voice. "Vell..."   
  
Fleur had her wand raised and was attracting certain food items from his cupboards to put together her breakfast. She had stayed in his house that night at his own personal invitation, given that she was coming to Munich on business, various bits of admin relating to the magical ballet tour she was heading approaching in the Autumn months. Viktor and Fleur were old friends, back from when she had watched his first performance for Bulgaria versus France in the World Cup of ten years ago. She was a famous ballet dancer, he was a famous Seeker. The press had danced with rumours for ten years...   
  
Ten years.    
  
He tried to ignore the word "aging" as his eyes flickered across another article that had been sent to him. He couldn't.   
  
"Incidentally," Fleur said, once she had conjured up a meal for herself, a pastry made up of apples and raisins, and had tidied away the rest. "What are you reading about, that eez 'aving you so concerned?"   
  
"It is nothing," Viktor said hastily, but Fleur just sighed and flicked her wand. He watched forlornly as the newspaper zoomed from his hands and into hers.    
  
Her brow creased as with one hand she ate her pastry and with the other she turned the page of the long, detailed account of his recent shortcomings. "Bah! They are very enthusiastic about being wrong.   
  
Viktor slouched into himself. "Are they?"   
  
"Don't make me 'ex you. It eez the off-season. They 'ave not even seen you play this year yet and yet they say you are 'off form'. When summer eez over, you will show them." She brushed some loose strands of hair from her face impatiently and glared at him. "Do not give me such a look. What are you theenking?"   
  
"I'm thirty five," Viktor muttered. "That is not young and energetic."   
  
"And yet Munich sits at the top of the league!"   
  
Viktor slouched further, his cheeks heating up. He could not meet Fleur's gaze. "Ve did not vin the Champion's Cup."   
  
"And what? Many other good teams did not win," she said fiercely. "Viktor, you 'ave not lost it. You are still one of the fastest Seekers on a broom. At thirty five, that eez very impressive! C'est fantastique!"   
  
"Vot about Potter, hm?" Viktor shot back. "He's arriving here tomorrow, you know that."   
  
"'Arry Potter?" Fleur said scornfully. "That British Seeker? 'E 'as only performed in England. 'E cannot replace a legend. 'E will be nothing to you."   
  
She took another bite of her pastry and pointed her wand at the newspaper. "Incendio."   
  
"Fleur!" Viktor protested, as the newspaper caught fire. "I vos reading that!"   
  
"And now you are not. All the better for it," she said sharply. "You can act tough all you like, Viktor, but I know how self conscious you get."   
  
Viktor flushed and muttered various words in German that she resolutely ignored. He struggled to find a response until he thought of Harry fucking Potter again.   
  
"I just cannot believe the nerve of Potter," he said sullenly, sinking so low in his chair now his nose was level with his knees. "He just valtzes into Munich, trying to take my place. Young, handsome, talented... Bastard. Vell, I vill show him that I vill not be vun to be replaced."   
  
"Je suis d'accord," Fleur said, finally sounding approving. "When 'e arrives tomorrow, you are being asked to meet him?"   
  
"Yes," Viktor said grimly. "It vill be hell. Ven the media arrive it vill be even vorse. They vill all vant to take pictures of Krum's reaction to Potter. The Daily Prophet is even vorse than Jeden Tag. Ron already keeps asking me how I feel about him, too."   
  
"Well, you know what you must do," Fleur said sternly. "None of zat shyness you always show. 'Ead 'igh, eyes to the front. You will show him zat you are staying where you are. Tu as compris?"   
  
"Ja," Viktor mumbled. When she glared all the more fiercely, he repeated, "Ja, ja, ich werde es machen! Mein Gott."   
  
"Pour l'amour de Dieu," Fleur said exasperatedly. "Tu es impossible."   
  
Viktor pointed his wand at her threateningly and flicked it, causing her hair to turn bright blue. She retaliated by jabbing her wand and striking him with a well placed Tickling Jinx, causing him to cackle with laughter until she finally released him.   
  
"I wanted to see you laugh," she said softly, her face flushed from laughing at him. "Listen, Viktor, you will be fine. I believe in you. And that means more than any of these silly reporters."   
  
Warmth spread over his body. "Danke, Fleur."   
  
And he meant it.


End file.
